Gi Whiz
My fourth fanfiction. I would give, once again, a huge thanks to AnimationFan15 for this title. (It starts the Loud House, morning, when Lincoln is wearing a gi, along with an orange headband and gloves, along a black belt. He is training) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey there, you see me training in my karate gear. The annual karate tournament is coming up and the winner gets a trophy. I been training nonstop, so I hope I will win this time. (Lynn, in her PJs, come out of her room and hears Lincoln, she runs up to his door to see him training. Lynn kicks down the door and kicking Lincoln rapidly) LINCOLN: (annoyed) Lynn what are you doing?! LYNN: I didn't know you take karate lessons, Lincoln. LINCOLN: It's a gift, Lynn. I'm taking lessons to defend myself from bullies from school and competing in a tournament and defeat my rival: Jonas Stu, after what happen last year. (Flashback of last year karate tournament where Jonas low sweep Lincoln, gaining him the win. Jonas hold his trophy while Lincoln is getting escorted by an ambulance; It cuts back to the present) LYNN: Wow, that rough, Linc. How about I train you, bro? I'd already graduated from karate class. LINCOLN: Whoa, really? LYNN: Yeah! Let's go! LINCOLN: Done and done! (Lynn form her hand to a fist, making Lincoln flinching, she punches his arm twice) LINCOLN: Ah! LYNN: Two for flinching! Meet me in the backyard. LINCOLN: How bad could it be? It just Lynn. (Outside, Lincoln, still in his gi, is in the backyard waiting for her sister, Lynn jumps from the roof, landing next to Lincoln, Lynn wearing a gi also, along with a black belt and a red headband with red gloves. She bows at Lincoln) LINCOLN: Whoa, what an entrance! LYNN: Hello, Lincoln, call me sensei. Are you ready for your training, my student? LINCOLN: (motivated) Let's do this. (Lynn grabs Lincoln hand and they walk up to planks of wood) LYNN: Your first lesson is to chop these planks of wood. LINCOLN: OK, sensei. (Lincoln tries and unsuccessfully chops the planks of wood) LINCOLN: Aw man! (Lynn slaps him on his cheek, Lincoln hold it in pain) LINCOLN: Are you nuts?! - Lincoln scolds LYNN: You failed lesson one: you never use that much force. LINCOLN: What?! Are you serious?! (Lynn forcefully chops all the planks of wood, shocking Lincoln) LYNN: Yeah! (She grabs Lincoln's hand) Let's do Lesson 2. (It shows both of them on the roof, Lincoln is trying to keep balance) LYNN: Are you ready, Lincoln? LINCOLN: You see, I don't think we should be on the roof, Lynn. LYNN: Your second lesson is a duel. Let's go. LINCOLN: OK. - Lincoln agreed (The two bow to each other and start fighting each other rapidly, Lincoln low sweeps, Lynn dodges and punch Lincoln, he grab her hand and pin her; He stand victorious) LYNN: Hyah! (kicks him off the roof) You failed lesson two: don't underestimated your opponent. LINCOLN: (on the ground and in pain) Dang it. LYNN: C'mon, now to Lesson 3. (It shows them in the front yard where Lincoln wears a blindfold around his eyes) LINCOLN: Can I take it off, now? LYNN: (off-screen) Ok, bro! Take it off! (Lincoln removed his blindfold to reveal that he standing on a single plank of wood surrounded by a pool of water full of piranhas) LINCOLN: (mortified) What on earth?! LYNN: Your third lesson is balance! Balance is the key to win the tournament! (Lynn uses a golf ball launcher and shooting at Lincoln, he tries and successfully balance on the plank. He cheers, but Lynn throw a rock at him, causing him to fall. Luna comes outside with her guitar and a double bass) LUNA: Hey Lincoln, you wanna jam? (Luna gasp in horror to see Lincoln fall into the piranha infested pool, she runs and grabs Lincoln hand, pulling him out of the water. Lincoln has multiple bite marks around him) LUNA: Dude, are you okay?! LYNN: (slaps Lincoln) You failed lesson three: always look for your surroundings! (To Luna) You interfered with our training Luna! LINCOLN: Ow! I feel a really bad pain on my butt. (It show a single piranha on his butt and Luna pluck it off, Lori and the others come outside) LORI: What is literally all the commotion? LUNA: Lynn keep training Lincoln way too hard! LYNN: Liar! I don't train him too hard! (Luna picks Lincoln up) LORI: Are you kidding me? Where you get piranhas? LANA: My bad. She paid me. LENI: Lincoln, are you alright? LINCOLN: Yeah. I'm gonna go inside. (Lincoln tries walking, but collapse on the ground unconscious, much to the shock of the others) LUNA: Dude! He's out cold, guys. (Luna grabs Lincoln and she lead him towards the house; Everyone glare at Lynn angrily) LYNN: Why you guys always have to interfere in my training?! LANA: Why you always take your training too seriously?! LYNN: Cause I'm trying to help him win the tournament! I was only trying to help! LORI: Whatever, Lynn. I'm very disappointed. (Lori and the others leave in disdain, Lynn sighs in anger and walk in the house; Lincoln, in his PJs, is lying in his bed with bandages on his face, he's in pain; A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Come in. - Lincoln said (It shows it's Luna, in her PJs, she comes in) LINCOLN: Hey, Luna. (Luna handed Lincoln a glass of water, he drinks it) LUNA: Hey dude. I was thinking about your injuries, Lynn can be reckless. LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. That means a lot, I know she is reckless, but she still my sister. LUNA: Good night, bro. Good luck at the tournament. LINCOLN: Good night, Luna. (Luna leaves his room and Lincoln went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Luan, in her nightgown, walk to Lincoln's room to wake him up, she tries rubbing his head, didn't work, she tries whispering in his ear, didn't work; Luan pulls out a jar of paprika and slip it under his nose, waking him up) LINCOLN: Ah-choo! (he sneezes) Good morning, Luan. LUAN: Good morning, Lincoln. Are you healed? LINCOLN: (gotten up) All healed. (Lincoln hugs Luan, she gives him a plate) LUAN: I've made you a sandwich. LINCOLN: Thanks. (Lincoln eat his sandwich and the two siblings walk out of Lincoln room to Lynn and Lucy's room; Luan knocked on the door and she and Lincoln walk in) LYNN: Hey Lincoln. Hey Luan. Sorry for my reckless training. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lynn. I was thinking, even if you're reckless, I still want to train with you, sensei. (He fist bumps Lynn, then hug her) LYNN: (in her gi) You wanna do more training, my student? LINCOLN: (in his gi) Lets go, sensei. LUAN: (in a gi) I'll assist you guys in your training. (Luan is wearing a gi, including a black belt and a yellow headband and gloves; She bows to Lynn and Lincoln) LINCOLN: (astounded) Luan, you knew karate? I thought you only knew jokes. LUAN: Yep. Comedy is not the only thing I love, little bro, Lynn taught me. (It shows a montage of them training day and night for 2 weeks, every time shows Lincoln is getting better and better; Finally, Lincoln successfully break the planks of wood) LUAN, LYNN, LINCOLN: YES! LINCOLN: I'm ready. (It cuts toward a stadium, where the karate tournament is held, Lincoln is in the finals and he is sitting on a bench while Lynn massaging his shoulders and Luan nourishes him with water, all of them still wear their Gis) LYNN: Alright, Linky. You're in the finals, just low sweep and karate chop Jonas, and you'll win. LUAN: Yeah! Fight and win, strategy is key. LINCOLN: Thanks. I hope this training pays off. ANNOUNCER: Here our two finalists: Lincoln Loud and Jonas Stu. (Back at the house, the others, sans Lisa, are all sitting on the couch, watching Lincoln) LUNA: Hurry, Lisa! Lincoln is on! LISA: Coming! (She runs and sit next to Luna on the couch) LENI: I hope Lincoln wins. LUNA: Me too, sis. (It cuts back to the stadium when Lincoln and Jonas walk to the mat and bow to each other and they begin fighting; Jonas karate chops Lincoln, he dodges in time and low sweep Jonas, causing him to trip, the audience cheers) LYNN: (excited) Go get them, tiger! LUAN: Yeah! Chop to it! (laughs) (Jonas gotten back up on his feet) JONAS: You been training, I see? Let's see you do about this! (Jonas kicked Lincoln, causing him to fall down; He gotten back up and do a flurry of kicks, Jonas dodge them all, Lincoln karate chop Jonas from behind, but the impact to his hand causes him to scream in pain) LINCOLN: Ow! LYNN: (she and Luan are worried) Are you alright? LINCOLN: (gotten up) Yeah. JONAS: Hah! I knew you can't beat me, that why you been beaten by a girl! (Livid, Lincoln jumps up in the air and low sweeps Jonas. Unfortunately, his foot is broken from the impact and holding it in pain) LUAN: Oh no! (At home, the girls are sad to see their brother in pain; At the tournament, Lincoln is on the ground) JUDGE: It's looks like Jonas Stu wins! JONAS: Woo Hoo! (Luan and Lynn walk up to Lincoln and comfort him) LINCOLN: (in tears) No! All of that training for nothing?! LUAN: You did great, Lincoln. LYNN: You're still a winner in my book. (The judge about give Jonas his trophy, but a pair of brass knuckles fall out of his sleeve, much to the shock of everyone, even the girls was shocked) LUAN: Look! There is something on his legs! (The judge pull up Jonas pants legs to reveal shin guards, causing Jonas to be nervous. The judge whispers to the announcer) JUDGE: Jonas Stu, since you used brass knuckles and shin guards in a karate tournament, it's a major disadvantage. I'm very sorry to say this, but, you are hear by disqualified for cheating. JONAS: WHAT?! (Two guards taken Jonas out of the tournament and kick him out of the stadium) ANNOUNCER: So, that means our new winner is: Lincoln Loud! (He gave Lincoln his trophy, he raised it in triumph) LINCOLN: YES! I did it! I won! (The stadium roars with excitement, Luan and Lynn run towards their brother and both hug Lincoln in joy; At home, the girls cheer that their brother won) LUNA: He did it! LORI: He won! (At the stadium, Luan and Lynn lifted Lincoln in victory while Lincoln raises his trophy in glory) LUAN: You did it, champ! LYNN: I'm so proud of you, Lincoln! LINCOLN: Yep! All that training really paid off! (At the house, Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn, in their gis, are looking at Lincoln's trophy, Lincoln is polishing his trophy while the others walk in the living room) LUNA: Congrats on winning the tournament, dude. I knew you can do it. LINCOLN: Thanks Luna. Thanks to Lynn, I won the tournament and I'm a karate master! LYNN: Now hold up a minute, if it wasn't for me, you would've been hurt! LUAN: But, I help you two with your training! So, I'm the best and better than Lana! LANA: WHAT?! Take that back! I better than all 3 of you, combined! (Lana removes her hat and tear her clothes to reveal she wearing a gi, along with black belt, a green headband and gloves, the others decide to back away) LINCOLN: Lana?! You knew karate too?! LANA: Luan taught me! (The four angrily glare at each other and starting an argument) LYNN: There only one way we can settle this. LUAN: A duel? LINCOLN: Let's do it! LANA: Let's go! LINCOLN, LUAN, LANA, LYNN: Hyah! (The four of them jump in the air, and collide with each other in a freeze frame) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions